Damaged
by GmanKings
Summary: Pre New 52 After his return Bruce reflects on his role as a father and realizes that he has never been the father that any of his children really deserve. Please Review One shot


**Damaged**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. =(

* * *

Bruce wasn't a good father. He wasn't a terrible father either, but he knew that he wouldn't win any awards in the near future. It had come to his attention that in his efforts at raising his unconventional family to be vigilantes and heroes. So he had successor, so his crusade would continue long after his death. In his efforts to train the next generation of hero he had completely neglected his duties as a father, for someone with so many children this didn't bode well, not at all.

It was most obvious with Richard, Dick, his eldest son. A boy he'd 'raised' since he was twelve. A boy who he'd screwed up almost to the same degree as his own damaged psyche. He had always tried with Dick, but whether this was to be his father or simply his mentor he couldn't determine. He knew Dick still wept for his lost parents, a role Bruce hadn't filled. He had moulded Dick into the perfect sidekick in hopes he'd become a hero that Bruce couldn't be himself. A hero that wasn't consumed with revenge or the darkness of his past, to some degree he'd succeeded.

Jason was already 'screwed up' when he met Bruce, but again Bruce didn't help with the problem. He shoved a damaged child in tights and a cape to fill a role he had unceremoniously ripped from another. Jason was another example of child who was in desperate need of a father, instead he got Bruce. A man who was so self-involved he didn't seek help for the boy, his son, until it was far too late. It wasn't surprising to discover that Jason was viscous compared to Dick because Bruce was the only father he'd ever known. Jason died and came back more damaged than before. Again Bruce couldn't help but blame himself for that tragedy.

Unlike Jason or Dick, Tim wasn't looking for a father figure when he became Robin. A boy with so similar to Bruce but without the tragedy, both of his parents were still alive. Unlike both of his other sons, Tim had suffered constant neglect from the moment he reached five. If Bruce were a better man he'd have taken Tim into his family no questions asked, making sure the monsters he had for parents were put away for a very long time. Surprise, surprise, he didn't do this either. He had waited for both Tim's parents died before taking the neglected child into his family. Tim's biological father had managed to worm himself back into his son's life before he passed on, leaving Tim more traumatised than before.

Then of course there was Cassandra, his only daughter. Like Tim both her parent were alive when Bruce had first met her. They still were, but both of Cassandra's parents were deadly assassins. Her father hadn't even taught her to speak never mind read or write. His abuse had stretched much further than the psychological torture she had been subjected to. There was also the physical abuse. The man had trained his only child to a merciless killer. It would have disgusted Bruce less if he weren't so similar to Cain himself.

Last but certainly not least was Damian, his only biological child. A child raised by the league of assassins and worst of all Talia al Ghul. Damian was a child who craved for his father's affection, for the acceptance of his siblings but refused to see it through arrogance and ignorance. Damian was raised to believe that he was above other men. Damian believed himself a prince amongst peasants and Bruce had sent him back to the woman who would use their child. After all the other damaged children Bruce had failed, it was only ironic that his own flesh and blood would be added to that list.

It had shocked Bruce that it had taken his 'death' to finally realise how damaged his children were. How desperately in need of a father they really were. Once he had fooled himself into believing that this wasn't the case. That they didn't need him and he was just a means to an end. Now he saw himself for what he really was, a complete and utter fool.

There was a time when he had believed that he had lived his life without a father. In a sense that was true. He knew he hadn't given Alfred the credit he deserved when it came to his upbringing. Alfred had dealt with a very dark and angst filled child who had suffered the tragedy of losing his parents. An eight year old boy consumed by loss and anger. Alfred had been there throughout his darkest day and still was. Alfred had become a second father to him without him ever realising it.

Bruce knew that his children deserved better than he. He knew that the damage he had caused himself may stretch deeper than he had ever realised. He knew that now more than ever his children needed their father. There was a time when they believed they were left as orphans. The man who had promised never to let another child suffer and who'd he had left them without warning, for that he hated Darkseid with a passion that even his own parent's murderer had not felt.

Unfortunately it had taken his 'death' to finally realise the problems that Bruce himself had caused, problems that Bruce doesn't know if he can fix. Bruce knew his children deserved better than himself. They deserved a father who had looked out for them from day one. A father who'd never put them in harm's way. He wondered if he should have given up his role as Batman when he had first adopted Dick. He wondered what life would be like if he'd been a father from day one.

Bruce didn't know if it was too late to change. He didn't know whether his children would ever accept him as their father but what he did know is that he had to try, before they resent him more than they already do, before they sustain any more damage. He had to try.

* * *

**Authors Notes**: Please review. I am considering whether I should continue with this theme or not. I hope you have enjoyed reading this.


End file.
